


First Day of Preschool

by astradanvers



Series: College Sweethearts [3]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Baby!Carter, Danvers-Grant, F/F, Family, Preschool, Tumblr Prompt, Young!Supercat, college sweethearts, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-15 14:40:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5789209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astradanvers/pseuds/astradanvers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carter's first day of preschool, in a way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Day of Preschool

**Author's Note:**

> So I don't know if anyone noticed but in the first part of this I kinda made the Danvers family fit into this world by being the same ages as when Kara came to Earth but in a time where Kara is the same age as Cat. It's complicated but essentially what that means is everyone is the same age they would be in the show, except Cat, but living in a time, or close to it, except when Kara made it to Earth when she should have.

Kara slips up behind her wife, winding her arms around the smaller woman’s waist as they look out at National City from the floor to ceiling windows of their new apartment, “You knew this was going to happen eventually, right? I mean if not now in two years when he starts 4-K.”

“But he's so little, Kara,” Cat says with a pout, “can't he just continue staying at the office with us until he's ready to start school.”

Studying her wife Kara sighs, she always thought she'd be the pushover, oh how wrong, “Cat, he nearly destroyed my art department yesterday. He's my son, I love him but he's just like me and being confined to a large building with only adults to interact with is not the best environment for him.”

“Oh please, he barely dented your art department.”

“There was paint on the ceiling, Cat, and charcoal drawings on the walls. I talked to Calista this morning and the oil based paints are completely depleted, literally none left, apart from what's in my hair that is.”

Cat runs her fingers over one of the streaks of red in Kara’s hair, “You've been talking about highlighting it,” Cat says with a grin.

Kara shakes her head and sighs, “We could probably figure something else out, limit him to your office or something.”

“No,” Cat says, “no, you're right he does need to interact with kids his own age.” She tilts her head, “But maybe only for this year. I have a plan.”

Giving her wife a calculating glance Kara wonders if she should be worried. In the end she shakes her head again, “So we’re agreed he starts preschool tomorrow.”

“Yes,” Cat says with a sigh, “he starts preschool tomorrow.” She covers her face, “I'm going to be a wreck. You're to run interference all day at work, I'd actually like to have some of my competent staff still left the day after.”

Kara smiles, “I’ll make extra sure your coffee is already there when we get to the office and I'll even heat it up myself.”

Knowing her wife means with her heat vision , Cat smiles, “Mainly keep me from firing James and Lucy for all the flirting tomorrow and Wilt from hitting on you and we should be fine, unless that imbecile in design does that thing I hate again, but I did threaten to fire him the last time he did it anyway.”

Shaking her head Kara offers a compromise, “How about I keep you from firing Lucy, James and  _ Winn _ and if Oscar does that thing again I let you fire him, maybe even call security.”

Cat laces her fingers with Kara's over her stomach, “Sounds like a fair enough deal.” She smiles and nestles back against her wife, “Do you ever think about doing it again?”

Suspecting what Cat means but not completely sure Kara questions quietly, lips pressing against the back of Cat’s neck, “Doing what again?”

A smile spreads across Cat’s features, reflected back at Kara in the windows before them, “Having another baby?” She turns in her wife’s arms, “Perhaps you carrying our child this time?”

Of course Kara has thought about it, extensively in all actuality. She'd even gone so as asking Alex if it was possible and if it was would the pregnancy be of human length or Kryptonian, would she be able to get pregnant by human sperm, and a whole list of other questions that her sister had patiently answered to the best of her ability. She rests her head on top of Cat’s when the smaller woman tucks herself under Kara’s chin, “I've thought about it a great deal actually.” She runs her hands up and down Cat’s back, “Don't be mad but I wanted to be able to present facts if/when we ended up discussing this so I talked to Alex, she knows the most about my DNA, about what my body can do and what it can't. I talked to her about if I could even get pregnant by a human.”

Kara lapses into silence, “Well can you?” Cat questions and Kara would swear there's a hint of excitement in her wife's voice.

“I can indeed,” she smiles when Cat’s eyes sparkle, “but I'll be powerless for at least the first part of the pregnancy. Alex is trying find a way to keep that from happening, it's why I haven't mentioned it yet.”

Cat nods, “So we wait a little while.”

Pressing a kiss to her wife’s temple Kara smiles, “We are not gonna be that couple who has a baby every time one starts preschool, right?”

“No,” Cat says with a chuckle, “but we always have said we wanted a big family.”

“We have.” She slips out of Cat’s embrace, “Are you feeling better about preschool tomorrow?”

“No,” Cat says but this time with a pout instead of a chuckle. “He's getting so big, so fast. Can't we just freeze him at the age?”

“No I'm afraid we can't, my love, he's a little boy who deserves to grow up big and strong.”

“He does.” The older woman wraps Kara’s hand in her own, lacing their fingers together, “Come on, let's check on Carter and then head to bed.”

Leaning forward the younger woman steals a quick kiss from her wife, “He’ll be fine at school, you know that, right?”

Slowly Cat nods, “I do, but he's my baby boy and he's growing up. I worry. You and I both were bullied in school, even into college, I don't want that for him.”

Kara smiles, Cat’s protective nature is one thing she loves the most about the smaller woman, “We’ll make sure he's okay.” Cat smiles knowing Kara understands, Cat never ever wants to turn out to be like her own mother. “You aren't her, Cat, you never could be. You love our son too much, you give him so much of you, it's impossible not to see how much you love him. Carter will always,” she promises, “always know that he is so completely loved.”

Saying nothing Cat turns, hoping the tears in her eyes haven't been seen by her wife. When they stop in the doorway to Carter’s room, looking in on the little boy, favorite teddy bear curled into his arm and favorite fleece blanket covering him. His blonde hair is starting to darken and curl like Cat’s does when she let’s it grow out. They watch him sleep for long moments, knowing that come morning, or likely far before the sun is up, he will crawl out of his toddler bed. He’ll toddle down the hall, teddy and blankie in hand. Then he’ll make his way to Cat’s side of the bed, and with a soft call of ‘Mama’ Cat will reach out without fully waking, pull him into their bed, rolling so that's he's in the middle, sandwiched between his two mothers. Cat will cradle him against her chest, as she has since he was born, and Kara will roll instinctively to face her wife and son, arm falling across them both, Cater’s small hand will wind its way into Kara’s hair, not tugging but holding, his fingers tangled in a way that he feels keeps her close to him. Slowly the three of them will fall back into a deep sleep until the alarm clock sounds the first time. Cat will press a kiss to Carter’s head and Kara’s lips before slipping from the confines of the bed, watching as Carter shifts more fully into his Mommy’s arms and Kara presses him to her chest, his ear resting over her heart.

“We’ll make it through preschool,” Cat says quietly and suddenly and Kara glances to her, “together we’ll make it through anything.” Kara smiles, pressing a light kiss to her wife’s lips and leading her down the hall to their room. After they've changed and settled into bed, Cat smiles at Kara, “I love you.”

“I love you too,” Kara says, not sure she's ever meant something more.


End file.
